Shadow Broker
The Shadow Broker Organization(さどう ぶるうかあ Sadou Buruukaa)is a secret group of Intel hunters, gathering, trading, and selling secrets to those with deep enough pockets. It has been said that the list of membership has been said to exceed the entire region of Fiore, though due to their secrecy it has not been completely determine. It has been rumored that the leader of this organization, The Collector, has been known to show himself in every single transaction ever done since it's creation. It is said that the organization has Three Cell Divisions that operate, control, and run the group. Only few have ever heard of this organization due to it's secrecy. History After the war between Dragons and Humans, a small band of scholars believed that if they had real knowledge of what the dragons really they, war could've been prevented. The scholors soon came to the conclusion that if Knowledge is power ''then the only solution to protect the world was to gain all knowledge in creation. They secretly faked their own deaths, began working on a project that they would call, ''The Shadow Broker, and began their work. Before hand, they need to choose someone that could respresent their ideas, a persona that would last on for the centuries to come, and they soon created The Collector persona. However, the person who donned on the persona soon realized that protecting the world would not bring peace, and that the organization needed to control the world and everything beyond it. He killed every scholars, leaving only their knowledge at his fingertips. Over the years, The First Collector reorganized The Shadow Broker, wanting to take all knowledge of the world instead of learning it. He and a group of followers began looking throughtout region after region, finding pieces of knowledge and taking back with them. They soon used the information to cause the first war after the war against dragons, began pushing certain people to become Dark Mages, and even pushed the creation of certain Guilds all without ever becoming involved. At his final days, The first collector knew that if he died, the organization would fall as well, and chosen his most trusted student to take on the persona, masquerading as the new Collector after the original's death. Over the years after each death, a new person would be chosen to take on the persona, leading the organization until it was their time to pass on the leadership to another chosen one. Centuries later, The organization has grown since it's creation, leading the way for a new generation of people to aide the group in their never-ending struggle for complete control of all knowledge. It is not known who is the newest person to don on The Collecter persona, but the person has been known for making sure every transaction is done properly. It has been said that The current broker has begun to take more immediate actions within the organization, and often recruits members himself if given the chance. Resources Magics Like many different organizations in the Earth-Land, The Shadow Broker has amassed several hundered different types of magic in their arsenal. Some are normal ones modified to become stronger, others are some that were resurrected by the organization, and some have been gentically created in order to fit the plans of the group. All of the Magics are stored in The Collector Mask and is often put in different books and artifacts in order to allow the use of them to all of the agents in the Divisions. Magics of The Organization Created *'Membrane Magic' **A synthetic living organism that both Yukia Yamamoto and Mikumi after merging it with an experimental tissue and the pure essence of magic. It is a common magic that is given to the new recruits in order to amplify their strength. *'Immortal Night' **A dangerous magic that the Research and Development Division has managed to synthesize after reports brought in from the Hunter Division after an encounter with Dalv Kushizashi. However, there have been few successful experiments. Resurrected *'Primal Magic' **Once said to be in League with both God Slayer and Dragon Slayer, it was said to be lost to time after the war between humans and dragons. Yukia Yamamoto discovered the existance and used her knowledge to revive it back. Only a few handful know about it. *'Living Armor' **A supposedly Lost Magic, due to all the Armors having been destroyed. When the Shadow Brokers learned of it, they set to work recreating the Armors. Modified Finance In order for the organization to have continued throughout the years, The Collector made sure to stock up on all forms of payment each time the agents go through a transaction. It has not yet been proven how much the organization has aquired, but it can be determined that the numbers exceed over billions due to the control that it has on several different regions. Transportation Each Broker Agent is given a standard vehicle that is run on their individual magic, can travel very far distances, and can even change to adapt to certain situations. Aside from standard vehicles, the divisions have specialized veichles that have been retrofited in order to better help each division's purpose. The group has also been seen to have specialized sky ships that can travel farther distances than any land-based vehicle. The Collector is the only person out of the entire organization to not have a vehicle due to the risks of outside exposure. Alliances It has been known that several high-end business are actually fronts for The Shadow Broker, who determine what product they will be selling and how they will sell it. In addtion, the group has several different Guilds under their control, along with specific guilds that they themselves created in order to gather more intel. There have even been rumors of several different Governments in the Broker's reach as they serve and obey The Collector himself. Known Alliance's *Ito Academy (Former) *Shin Sekai Yori Locations The Shadow Broker has been known to have been stationed in many different region of the Earth-Lands, mostly acting as fronts to certain groups, organizations, schools, and even governments. It is said that only top official's within each group know of the real truth behind their own facilities. Known places *Ito Academy *Lexio Town Alliances Over the years, The Collector has realized that despite their future plans to bring all of reality under their control, all of it would be a wasted endevor if they did not have others under their control. So The First Collector decided to reach out to certain small groups that he deemed as threats, and placed them under a sense of safety that they would help each other out in times of crisis. However, they realize their mistakes too late as The Shadow Broker takes full command of the resources that their "allies" have. After years of constant work, the organization has amassed quite a bit of alliances over different parts of the region. Structure of Organization The Shadow Broker is made up of three cells, each with a department of intellegance that makes up the entire organization, and each cell is lead by a chosen follower of The Collector. Along with the leader comes two assisstants that often have the same authority as the leader if they are not present at the time. At times, the divisions often keep to themselves, unless involving either medical treatment, training, and even missions, and often times it leads to infighting on which division is the most important to the Organization. Aside from this, the three divisions, regardless of what their Leaders or Lieutenents believe in, are primarly loyal to The Collector and will put aside their differences to work together when their Leader demands it. Magic Intel This divsion is well known for it's constant reasearch of the entity known as Magic, from myths and legends to the known magics already out in the open. It has been said that this division has been known for keeping powerful relices that were once said to have been owned by the first mages ever. It is said that this cell is known for training potential mages with a full stock of different magics to choose from. *'Leader: Mikumi' *'1st Lieutenant: Ecks Royard ' *'Sub-Lieutenant': N/A *'Enforcer': Feng Daisuke Research and Development This division is known for it's constant experimenting on pushing the boundaries of what is possible and what is impossible, and is known for exploring the wonders of other dimensions where Magic exists. It has been said this division was single-handedly responsible for causing most of the civil wars over the centuries, resulting in tyrant rulers to apperar, powerful dark mages to rise, and distrust between Guilds. *'Leader':' Yukia Yamamoto' *'1st Lieutenant': Thomas Hepzin *'Sub-Lieutenant': Daisuke Kurayami *'Enforcer': Airi Hitomi Hunter Division This division is the foundation for the organization, an entire platoon of agents that go to different regions of the Earth- Land, buying, stealing, and trading to gain new knowledge of things that have not yet been discovered. Most agents are often known to be former excommunicated mages, bounty hunters, assassins, and any other type of freelance workers. It has been shown that this division is the main recruitment center for other divisions as well as it's own. This division has been known for their secrecy of doing deals in plain sight, and can be almost-impossible to locate. Each normal agent is often equipped with Tanto swords, an arsenal of items, and few are chosen to be linked with Membrane Magic, giving them a dark look with one eye in front of them. *'Leader': Suekko Chitose *'Lieutenant': Toru Kazama *'Sub-Lieutenant': Derro Truther *'Enforcer': Dai Matsumoto Former Division Leaders & Lieutenants Over the years, many different kinds of people often inserted themsevles into The Shadow Broker as a way to take it down from the inside out. However, due to multiple mistakes on their part, The Collector often captures them personally and gets rid of them. Even some Leaders and Lieutenents of the divisions are often captured, discovered by The Collector, and often never heard from or spoken of again. There have also been ocassions when people have wanted to leave the life of a Shadow Broker Agent behind, and it has often been allowed, but at the cost of losing one's identity by having their mind erased. They are then intergrated in new places with brand-new lives, dating all the way back to childhood. It is the only way to ensure that no information on The Shadow Broker is ever seen by anyone, including officials that might find the intel useful. Excluded Members *'Daiki Haruto' - Magic Intel Leader The Enforcers Originally when the Shadow Broker was first initiated, The Collector was originally created as the first ever Enforcer of the group, tasked with keeping the peace when the founders would try to bring together other groups. After their deaths, The Collector decided that the enforcers would be needed and chose new people to take on the role. Now one of the The Shadow Broker's most dangerous group, The Enforcers are made up of three individual's that have met him without him wearing his mask. The most trusted group to The Collector, they were each chosen as a sort of trump card should any of he Three Division Leaders ever decided to betray him. Each individual is known to have powerful amounts of magic, with each even greater styles of it under their belt. Thre three follow the others of the Division leaders, but secretly analyze their skills and abilities, in order to know how to kill them should the need arrive. They have mutual respect for one another and are often seen together despite what their "Commander's" think of the other divisions. Unbeknowst to anyone else in the Shadow Broker Organization, including the Enforcers, is that The Collector has a fourth Enforcer. This Secret Enforcer is possibly the single most dangerous man in the entire organization, and he will follow The Collector's orders even if it means their life. *'The Collector' - First Enforcer, Founder *'Feng Daisuke' - Leader of The Enforcers *'Airi Hitomi' - Brains of The Enforcers *'Dai Matsumoto' - Muscle of The Enforcers *'Tenjin Zulfiqar' - Secret Enforcer, Enforcer of The Enforcers Trivia *This organization is based off of multiple hidden socities, including the Illuminati, Priory of Sion, and many others. *The name was taken from the organization found in the game, Mass Effect *There are still hidden secrets in the organization that not even The Collector himself knows about Category:Phantombeast Category:Organization Category:Factions Category:Shadow Broker Organization